


夏天该喝什么？

by yitinglan



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yitinglan/pseuds/yitinglan
Summary: 郑然官宠溺的把洪渊俊这个体贴的男孩拥入怀中。“渊俊呀，夏天太热了……”郑然官边说，边抚摸着洪渊俊纤细的腰身，目的不言而喻。“热得我......特别想喝桃子烧酒呢……”





	夏天该喝什么？

**Author's Note:**

> 雷 贼他妈的雷  
> 私设  
> 1-omega抑制剂可以抑制发情期，只是身体会像感冒一样  
> 2-选手的队服都是特制的，可以阻断信息素传播

洪渊俊俊最近作息严重失调，换队伍的压力，磨合期，和惨不忍睹的战绩，导致向来会给自己增添压力的优等生更加焦虑。  
“你在熬夜真的就要发情期失常了吧。”宋俊和看着洪渊俊日益严重的黑眼圈打趣他说。  
洪渊俊并不想理会他的beta好友，他满脑子想的都是即将面对纽约的比赛——既是老东家也是大魔王，胜算渺茫，“你还不如想想今天怎么和他们握手……”他闷闷的扔下一句话，就拽着宋俊和离开了宿舍。

不出所料，还在磨合的队伍在面对大魔王还是太过乏力，中场休息时洪渊俊觉得自己格外疲惫，不仅眼冒金星，四肢也格外酸胀，还是眼尖的宋俊和发现了异常。  
“你是不是真的要发情了？”宋俊和把洪渊俊拉到角落小声的问，此时的洪渊俊艰难的保持清醒，甩了甩头，向宋俊和投去疑惑的眼神。  
“不应该啊……我肯定还没到发情期啊……”洪渊俊还想说点什么，就被宋俊和塞了一片药片。  
“为了以防万一，你还是先吃一片临时抑制剂吧，比赛结束之后一定要去打抑制剂”宋俊和严肃的告诉洪渊俊，毫无保护措施的发情omega在竞技场绝对能引发一场大灾难。  
还没等洪渊俊问宋俊和为什么有抑制剂之前，教练就招呼他们赶紧回来复盘。

下半场的比赛毫无悬念的打完了，洪渊俊的双腿已经在发抖了，如果不是那片临时抑制剂，他都能一头栽进电竞椅里。  
握手，拥抱，甚至掐了掐方星现的脖子，洪渊俊看起来十分正常，可是走在队尾最后和洪渊俊拥抱的郑然官却发现了不对，洪渊俊的手太热了，以至于当他依依不舍的松开洪渊俊的手时，他绝壁确定洪渊俊他发情期到了。  
洪渊俊慌乱的眼神，炙热的身体和潮红的脸，不发情不就是见鬼了？郑然官一边想，一边留在后台等待洪渊俊下场。

洪渊俊习惯性的在队尾走，却被郑然官一把抱在了怀里，“你干嘛啊！”洪渊俊惊诧的说，大庭广众让一个alpha抱住可不是一件普通的事，尤其是自己正在发情边缘，太危险了，就算对方是郑然官，就算他们认识了好几年，就算........  
“我现在把你放走更危险，”郑然官把下巴抵在洪渊俊肩膀上，临时抑制剂已经控制不住洪渊俊趴在他怀里的动作，“你发情期到了，你怎么......”  
“我、我也不清楚。”洪渊俊声音越来越沙哑，腰不安的扭动，“我打抑制剂就好了，快放开我.....”

“你真的，你真的不是傻吗？”alpha有点伤心，这曾是他的指挥，也曾是在他怀里痛哭的人，更可能是和自己相守一生的人；可在面对这样的事情，洪渊俊首先想到的不是依赖自己而是默默承受。“三年，渊俊，我们认识了三年，我对你什么心你不明白吗，不要一个人硬扛啊……所有的事，身体，比赛，生活，我多希望我能替你分担，你为什么不给我这个机会啊……”  
“......”洪渊俊无话可说，他也不是不喜欢笑的温柔的郑然官，只是感情这个东西他真的难以捉摸，他怕郑然官对他的感情只是因为他的性别原因。可是现在，一脸真诚，没有恶意释放信息素冲昏他头脑的郑然官，他没有理由拒绝，也没有理由不爱。

“好......”他的声音已经哑的不像样。

从训练场到最近的宾馆只需要五分钟，郑然官却觉得能有10年之久。所以当郑然官把软成一团的洪渊俊轻轻放在宾馆的床上时，他如释负重的叹了口气，一把脱下来自己的队服，瞬间烧酒的味道就盈满整个小房间，洪渊俊被呛的瞬间眼睛通红，不受控制的腿软。  
郑然官赶紧扶住了自己的情人，温柔的替他脱去衣服，洪渊俊的信息素是清甜桃子味的，可现在这股味道既不甜美也不清凉，直直刺激着alpha的神经，于是他低头吻住了怀里的omega。  
洪渊俊被这个深吻吻的晕头转向，郑然官炙热的舌头轻松的翘开牙关，吮吸着洪渊俊同样热烈的唇舌，甚至分开的时候狠狠的咬了洪渊俊的下唇，洪渊俊不由得尖叫出声，到嘴边却变成娇媚的呻吟，脑袋也软软的搭在枕边，露出来好看的脖颈和脆弱通红的腺体。  
郑然官把这当作是理所当然的邀请，他亲吻洪渊俊颤颤巍巍的腺体，接下来就像朝拜一样虔诚的闭上双眼，但他啃咬的力度却大得惊人，洪渊俊几乎要哭了出来，只能无助的抓着郑然官的手臂，空气中杂乱的气味渐渐融合，涌起好闻的桃子烧酒味。  
郑然官身下的性器早已因为情欲硬的发疼，在后穴口草草摩擦几下，就一个挺身进入了洪渊俊。

“嘶......”洪渊俊被痛的叫出声，巨大的性器没有因为发情期的湿软后穴而变得温柔，整个并入身体带来的刺激太大，郑然官亲了亲洪渊俊因为疼痛而咧开的嘴角，性器谨慎的抽动，不急不缓的等待着后穴的适应。  
洪渊俊感觉自己已经射了出来，郑然官性器有意无意对敏感点的刺激已经让他失了神，他不敢想象火力全开的郑然官会给他带来怎样的刺激。这些快感如浪潮一般将他冲的迷失，他自觉的把双腿盘到郑然官的腰间。  
注意到洪渊俊的动作，郑然官势必要给出配合，他骤然加快了身下的动作，从敏感点到穴口都被粗暴的摩擦着，湿漉漉的内壁不断渗出淫水，把交合处染的一片混乱，洪渊俊嘴边只剩下残片般的呻吟，双手胡乱的在郑然官后背留下痕迹。  
郑然官顾不得后背的痛感，他现在只想让自己的omega彻底和自己交融。郑然官啃咬着洪渊俊精致的脖颈和锁骨，留下了一个个情色的痕迹。  
“渊俊......渊俊......”郑然官呼喊着洪渊俊的名字，性器不断在洪渊俊身体里横冲直撞，手也贴心的照顾着洪渊俊不停滴水的前端，洪渊俊呜咽着，伴随着一阵剧烈的快感，他射了郑然官满满一手，随着郑然官的抚摸沾到洪渊俊满身，他已经很难清楚的讲话了，但他还是配合着郑然官，轻轻的答应着。

在一次次撞击中，郑然官打开了洪渊俊深藏的生殖腔，洪渊俊已经被情欲熏烤的失去思考能力，他抓着郑然官的手，“快射进来……把我填满，然官哥......”  
这时郑然官难得的保持理智，这时他爱的男人，他不能把他至于危险地带，于是他吻住洪渊俊的狭长的眼角，趁着成结前恋恋不舍的退出温柔乡，滚烫的精液尽数洒在洪渊俊的小腹上。

等洪渊俊迷迷糊糊的醒来时，他已经恢复常态，只是身上飘着淡淡的桃子烧酒的味道，他顺手摸了摸旁边的郑然官，对方抚上了他的头。  
“我昨天什么都没跟队友说......他们会担心死的。”洪渊俊意识到自己一个omega夜不归宿会给队伍带来巨大的恐慌，弹起身子就像会华盛顿宿舍，却因为身体太过酸软跌回床上。  
“没事没事，我已经和他们讲过了，昨天就说了。”郑然官宠溺的把洪渊俊这个体贴的男孩拥入怀中。  
“渊俊呀，夏天太热了……”郑然官边说，边抚摸着洪渊俊纤细的腰身，目的不言而喻。  
“热得我......特别想喝桃子烧酒呢……”

—————  
所以等洪渊俊晚上回到寝室的时候，他是被郑然官抱到门口，自己再跌跌撞撞的走进室内。  
其他队员已经睡了，他小声的往自己房间溜，却听到宋俊和的房间传出奇怪的声音。  
“我想我不用问他为什么有临时抑制剂了......”洪渊俊笑着摇了摇头，带着整个夏天的清甜酒香，回到了床上好梦。

**Author's Note:**

> 谁在宋俊和的房间里呢？  
> 我不知道，我没想好，


End file.
